The amine fluoride Olaflur (N,N,N′-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)-N′-octadecylpropane-1,3-diamine dihydrofluoride) is known as an agent for protecting the teeth against the formation of dental caries. Olaflur is believed to form a layer on the surface of the teeth, allowing for incorporation of fluoride into the tooth enamel. Such a layer is also believed to provide some protection against acid attack.
However, it is believed that this layer of the water-soluble amine fluoride is diluted and removed from the teeth by attacking acid after a relatively short period of time.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide compositions which can provide increased protection against acid attack, and which are effective for a longer time period.